


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by kindahoping4forever



Series: Hoe For The Hoe-lidays Smut 2020 [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boyfriend!Ash, Christmas Smut, F/M, Just some good old fashioned road head for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahoping4forever/pseuds/kindahoping4forever
Summary: After a stressful day of holiday shopping, you offer Ashton a little tension relief on the long ride home.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin/Reader, Ashton Irwin/You
Series: Hoe For The Hoe-lidays Smut 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070144
Kudos: 3





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

“I would’ve taken you to get some real coffee if you’d asked,” Ashton comments grumpily.

You ignore his negativity, pecking his cheek. “It’s good! I mean it’s still gas station coffee but it’s not flavored or anything. Unsweetened and disgusting, exactly what you like,” you cheerfully reply, sitting the drinks in the cup holder.

When he’d heard you were planning to travel a couple hours away to pick up a gift you wanted to give your mother for Christmas, he eagerly offered to accompany you on your journey, even volunteering to drive.

The trip there went smoothly; he picked you up early, you stopped for breakfast along the way and had fun singing Christmas songs, sharing holiday memories and enjoying each other’s company. You’ve only been dating since the summer so every new fact you learn about each other is fascinating and the idea of spending time together is even more novel as the holiday season unfolds.

The rest of the trip, however, is a different story: you got caught up at your destination and your one-stop shopping trip turned into a multi-store, multi-hour tour of the mall, putting your return trip smack in the middle of rush hour traffic.

You’d hoped that your suggestion of pulling off the freeway to fill up the tank would’ve helped either his mood or the traffic but as you plop back in the passenger seat, wincing at the latest traffic delays, you concede your plan may have failed.

“That bad, huh?” Ashton guesses, seeing your face as he starts the car back up.

“ _Yeah_ … traffic looks pretty light if you skip the freeway and take the streets, though,” you offer positively.

“Traffic’s light because no one’s taking the streets unless they have to,” he scoffs. “Long stretches of road without anyone or anything nearby and it’ll add at least another hour, if not more to our trip.” He runs a hand through his long hair and over his tired face, scratching at his beard, frustrated.

You’re not used to him like this, so pessimistic and combative. You respond, much quieter than before, “Just thought it’d be better than white knuckling through another hour of bumper to bumper.”

He immediately notices your change in demeanor and reaches over to squeeze your knee. “Hey… you know I’m not mad at _you_ , right? It’s just been a long day and stuff like this makes me a little crazy,” he explains.

“I know… I’m just sorry I turned this into a way bigger deal than you thought it was going to be, I didn’t mean to take up your whole day,” you shrug.

“I _offered_ you my day, baby,” he corrects. He takes a sip of his iced coffee and makes a displeased face, yet keeps drinking it. “We haven’t seen each other much lately and I’m not gonna see you at all for the holidays so I’m not complaining about a few extra hours with you.”

He laces his fingers with yours, bringing them to his face to place a kiss on your knuckles. He gets back on the road and it takes less than 10 minutes of freeway traffic for Ash to agree with you about taking the alternate route.

His disposition may have lightened but he’s clearly not in the mood to talk so you flick the radio to the local Christmas music station. You hear him take a deep, steadying breath but don’t think anything of it as you quietly sing to yourself while you sip your coffee and answer texts.

The music simply exists in the background, neither of you paying it much mind until the opening tinkles of Mariah Carey’s “All I Want For Christmas Is You” sound out through the speakers. You excitedly sit up in your seat to sing along but notice your boyfriend clenching his jaw, gripping the steering wheel as if his life depends on it.

You get through the first verse before you steal another glance at Ash and he looks inexplicably, comedically _furious_. You don’t want to push your luck based on the day you’ve had but you can’t _imagine_ what the issue is. “Um, babe? Everything alright?” You tentatively ask, turning the radio down.

He takes another deep breath and says as evenly as he can manage, “Sweetheart. You know I care about you. You know I want you to be happy. I love when you’re happy. Nothing makes me happier than when you’re happy. But I swear to _fucking_ GOD if I have to hear that _fucking_ song one more _fucking_ time I’m going to lose my goddamn _fucking_ mind.”

You can’t help but burst out laughing. “What?!”

“Baby, it was on the radio a few times on the trip there, we heard it at the breakfast place, every goddamn store in the mall played it. I’m at my wit’s end,“ he insists.

“Was my rendition really that bad?” You joke.

A grin threatens to creep up his cheeks but he remains stoic. “Just trying to get us back to our respective homes with my mind and body in one piece.”

“Homes plural? I don’t even get to invite you in to make up for how today turned out?” You tease, walking your fingers up his thigh.

“You’re not ready for a break from a grinch like me?” He asks with a faint smile. You feel a rush of serotonin shoot through you when you see the sparkle back in his eyes.

“Aww, I’m pretty sure I know a way to raise your holiday spirit,” you smirk as your hand settles on his crotch.

"That so?” He laughs coyly, enjoying the build up.

You drape yourself over his seat, attaching your lips to his neck while you palm him. “Long stretches of road without anyone or anything nearby?” You quote his words back to him as you hastily undo the button and zipper of his jeans. “Sounds like a perfect opportunity to help relieve some holiday stress.”

Ashton inhales sharply as you pull him out of his boxers, attentively massaging his tip between your thumb and forefinger. “You know you don’t have to do this just because of earlier, baby,” he states softly.

You press a soft kiss to his cheek before ducking down to lick a long stripe all the way up his shaft, suckling gingerly at the head when you reach it. You let your spit collect in your mouth and fall onto him when you pull off to say, “Oh, I meant I’m doing this to relieve _my_ stress but you’re right, I can see how this would help you out too.”

He laughs loudly and you think there may not be a sweeter sound in the world - at least not until you hear the awed way he mutters your name when you slowly slide your mouth down his cock, almost making it all the way to his balls before you start to choke and pull up.

You hollow your cheeks and bob your head, tongue working him over in your mouth just how you’ve learned he likes. His hand rests gently on top of your head, occasionally tangling his fingers in your hair but careful to never apply pressure. It enters your mind that part of you wishes he would and you moan around him at the thought.

Ash can’t help but quickly cast his eyes down to take a peek; he groans loudly at the sight of you in his lap with his cock nearly buried in your throat. You swirl your tongue around him as you pull up, hand cradling his balls.

“God, baby… feels so good… your mouth is fucking heavenly,” he sighs breathlessly.

You press your legs together at his praise, regretting you didn’t wear that skirt you’d considered this morning, wishing there was some way you could relieve the ache between your thighs before you got home.

He must’ve noticed your struggle because suddenly he’s asking, “Being such a good girl turning you on, baby? How wet has sucking me off made you?”

You whine, pulling off with a loud pop. “Ash… been wet since I first thought to do this,” you admit, stroking him while you catch your breath.

“Poor baby,” he replies with a smirk. “Can you behave and wait to cum until we get back? Or are you so desperate for my cock that I’m gonna have to pull over and fill you in the middle of this goddamn highway?”

Your head spins, overwhelmed by arousal. “Only ever wanna be good for you,” you whimper, sloppily kissing up and down his length. “Wanna be good and make you cum.” Your declaration has barely left your lips before you’re sucking him again, with renewed intent.

“Fuck, baby, yes… wanna give you my cum, you deserve it,” he babbles as your mouth works him, up and down, up and down.

You pull up to pump him again and out of the corner of your eye, you notice his blood moon tattoos practically jumping off his skin with how tightly he’s beginning to grip the steering wheel.

Before you even have a chance to teasingly comment, Ashton’s breath hitches and with a sharp cry of your name, his cock is suddenly throbbing in your hand, cum shooting up and onto the shoulder of your sweater.

You giggle in shock but act quickly, moving to try and get him back in your mouth, a task made difficult by the forceful pulses of his orgasm; you can’t help but moan as you feel the stripes of hot cum hit your cheek before you’re able to wrap your lips around him, sucking the final drops from his tip.

He finally lets out an exhausted huff, followed by an elated chuckle. “Jesus, baby, I’m sorry,” he apologizes, looking over in disbelief as you shift back to your seat, trying not to make a mess of the car, digging through the glove box for tissues. “That came out of fuckin’ nowhere.”

You wipe your face, snickering, “You’re telling _me_.” You use your water bottle to dampen a tissue and start carefully dabbing at the stain on your sweater. “To be fair, you _did_ say you wanted to give me your cum. So. Mission accomplished, pal.”

He cackles, stealing another glance at you, unsure if this memory will ever leave his mind. “Gonna make you feel so fucking good when we get back,” he promises breathlessly.

“Decided to come over to mine after all, then?” You tease with a smile.

Ash squeezes your knee. “I’ve got favors to return, my dear,” he giggles. “Plus, we need to go online so you can pick out the new sweater I clearly need to give you for Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Mariah Carey song of the same title
> 
> This was originally published to [my Tumblr](https://kindahoping4forever.tumblr.com/post/637886552793579520/all-i-want-for-christmas-is-you-ashton-irwin) in December 2020 - come hang out with me there!


End file.
